There Is Warmth In The Cold
by The-Grim-Prince
Summary: Lithuania is late coming to Russia's house during a snowstorm. So he ventures out to find his missing guest. RussiaxLithuania, fluff.


((A quick holiday-ish fanfiction I came up with. I tried to write it before January 1st, but I just failed (at least, in my timezone). Just a cute, quick idea. I did say that I wanted to write more LithuaniaxRussia fics, after all.

Anyways, fanfic commence!))

:::

He wasn't answering his cell phone. Call after call, there was no answer except for the automated voicemail.

True, the reception around the rural town that Russia resided in tended to be terrible, but it had never been this terrible before. Russia frowned in concern as he looked out the window of his cozy, holiday home's window at the persisting snowstorm. It was starting to grow darker outside as the snow added a thick blanket to the cold surroundings outside. If the circumstances weren't nerve-wracking, then he might have enjoyed the scenery from his warm house's comfort.

Again, Russia picked up his cell phone from where it had been sitting on his leg. He opened up his contact list, to the only phone number registered on it (not counting emergency services, which he didn't even put on there).

Lithuania.

Said person was the one who had gave the phone to Russia for his Christmas present last year. Including a request not to break this one, like the last one from his birthday.

Russia selected the number, and then held the phone up to his ear to try again.

Ringing. Ringing. Ringing. Ringing again. Still ringing. Still, still ringing. Continuing to ring. "Hi, you have reached the cell phone of Toris. I'm unable to answer right now, but please leave your name and possibly phone number so I can get back to you as soon as I can. I'm sorry!" "_Please leave your message after the tone. To send a numerical page, press one now._" . . . Beeeep.

Russia hung up with a sigh as he looked down the floor, knowing that he could probably recite that whole thing perfectly by now.

Something had to be wrong. His guest should have arrived hours ago. At this point, Ivan knew that he had to do something about this. He rose from his chair to walk to his entryway, where his coat and winter gear was hung up neatly. He immediately went about pulling on his coat and tucked the loose ends of his scarf into his coat after tightening it around his neck. He pulled on gloves and donned his earmuffs. Being that it wasn't incredibly windy out, he figured he would be fine without his winter goggles. Finishing up by putting on his snowboots, he then proceeded out he front door.

His car was buried. Not surprising, since the snow was halfway up his shins. Remembering something that could be useful, Ivan leaned back into his house to grab his electric lantern from its hook (another present from a certain person a few years ago). Practically geared up to compete in an Iditarod race, he closed the door behind himself, then walked down his driveway.

Fortunately, there was only one road leading into the very small town that was a straight path to his house. It made the searching easier. Russia walked down this road for quite some time, trudging through the snow. Judging by the fact that there were no tire tracks, it was easy to tell that the townsfolk were smart enough not to brave this storm.

Russia switched on his lantern, since it was nearly dark now. Unfortunately, he was running out of road. Soon, if he were to go any further, he would be a bit too far on the outskirts of town. Though, he knew he couldn't just turn back. He decided to walk some more. If he couldn't find Toris within another thirty minutes, he would use the emergency number in his contact list for the first time.

Suddenly, he was able to make out the shape of something dark up ahead. Ivan quickened his pace. Stepping lightly through the thick snow, he reached a car that was half-buried. Judging by the fact that its tire tracks were close to being filled in, the car had probably been sitting there for a long while.

Russia used his forearm to clear some snow away from the driver-side window. As soon as it was clear, he could see someone sitting inside. At the movement, the person turned his head to look at the source. Violet eyes met with green eyes, as recognition dawned on both of them.

Ivan quickly went to crack open the door. Lithuania shuddered as the cold air was let in. "What happened?" he asked worriedly while leaning over to look inside.

"My car broke down…" Russia had to listen closely, as Toris' voice was very quiet. Unnervingly quiet. "I wouldn't be able to make it into town… So I stayed here."

Russia noted that Toris was wearing shoes not fit for snow, and a not-so-heavy jacket. It was thin enough to tell that the smaller nation was shivering.

"Hn, that was very foolish, da?"

"… I think… Yeah…"

Lithuania looked very tired and pale. Ivan knew he shouldn't waste time. He quickly took off his own scarf to wrap it around Toris' bare hands, then pulled his jacket closed tighter.

"Your scarf," Lithuania mumbled as Russia reached in the pick him up. He made sure to grab the keys of the car before closing the door. He held the small body against his as he hastily started to walk back to his house.

"I'm sorry," Lithuania barely managed to say as he held on to Russia's neck.

As they continued onwards, Toris stopped shivering. His face was leaning into Ivan's chest as his hair had a light dusting of snow on it.

"Don't fall asleep," Russia warned him. Gaining no response, he gave Lithuania a small shake.

"Mnmm…"

Russia quickened his walking as the snow was nearly up to his knees now. He was afraid that his guest was starting to suffer from hypothermia.

After about an hour of plodding his way through this storm, Ivan finally reached his house. Toris' eyes were closed. Russia entered through the unlocked front door, immediately heading towards his kitchen despite the fact that he was tracking snow everywhere. He knew he shouldn't set Lithuania down on a couch, or else he might fall asleep. He set the nation down on the floor to keep him from getting comfortable.

Fortunately, it seemed to revive him a bit. He wearily looked around as Ivan went about taking off the other's clothes. The wet snow had not quite seeped through his jacket. But his pants were soaked. Russia pulled off Lithuania's shoes, then went about undoing the button and zipper of his pants. Toris was wearing boxers underneath.

"Not now… I'm not in the mood… Ivan…" he whined, not quite coherent.

Russia narrowed his eyes at him a bit with a slight blush on his cheeks. Shaking it off, he went to retrieve blankets from the hall closet. He brought them back and went about wrapping two around Lithuania's body. He then went to make coffee, another reason why he had brought Toris into the kitchen.

As the coffee machine set to work, Ivan took his turn to remove his own winter gear. Lithuania just stared at him as he did so.

After the hot drink was ready, he prepared a mug for the beverage. Russia knelt beside Toris to make him drink a little. Luckily, he seemed willing to drink it. When he pushed it away, Ivan set the coffee aside, then scooped up the smaller nation into his arms.

Russia carried him into the living room, cradling him close in hopes of sharing his warmth.

"I forgot your gifts in my car…" Lithuania sadly remembered.

"That's alright. I'm happy that you're here," Ivan quietly replied as he sat down in his favorite armchair.

Toris reached over to touch Russia's neck.

"Everyone says… you're as cold as ice. That's not true. 'Cause you feel warm to me right now," Lithuania muttered.

"I'm always warm when Lithuania is around."

Toris smiled tenderly, leaning his head onto Ivan's shoulder. "Happy New Year…"

"It's not New Year's yet. I'll be sure to wake you up at midnight so you can say it, da?"

"Please don't…" Toris sighed as he closed his eyes.


End file.
